Matchmaker Rachel
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Once Rachel gets it in her mind, she does it. Unfortunately, Amir and Sanjay are part of her latest plan. Why does that girl have to meddle in everything? -Sanjay/Amir-
1. Chapter 1

Matchmaker Rachel

**BECAUSE I CAN, THAT'S WHY.**

**Hehehe.**

**I don't own HM ANB.**

"Rachel... I don't think this is a good idea" Henry said nervously.

"Of course it is!" Rachel replied.

"No, it isn't. What about getting Amir to date Sanjay, what part of that is a good idea?"

"Um, ALL of it!" she laughed. Before Henry could reply, she was out the door.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Rachel cheered, waving at Sanjay and Amir. She had invited them for a picnic near the Harvest Goddess's pond.

Time for action.

She sat down across from them, the two men on one side of the blanket and her on the other side.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Rachel?" Sanjay asked, holding up a pot. She nodded and picked up the cup in front of her, holding it as Sanjay poured the tea.

And, as she lifted it to her lips, she struck.

"So, Sanjay. You'd do anything for Amir, huh?" she asked casually.

"Of course. It is my job to obey Master Amir's wishes" Sanjay replied. He and Amir lifted their own cups to their lips, as she placed hers back on the ground.

"What if he asked you to kiss him?"

Amir and Sanjay nearly choked to death on their tea.

"D-don't be absurd! I'd never ask Sanjay to do such a thing!" Amir cried, glaring at her. But she saw it. She saw the fear in his eyes.

"Oh, you wouldn't?" Rachel asked slyly. Before he could respond, she decided to change the subject.

"So, do you like boys or girls?" she asked.

"I do not see how that is any of your business!" Amir responded angrily.

"Well, there's a rumour going around that you like someone, though it's ambiguous. Some people say it's a guy. Others are saying it's gotta be a girl. Some of them say it's Tina, Allen, Felicity, or Soseki, but everyone is still trying to figure out who it is"

Amir blushed heavily, though whether from embarrassment or anger, Rachel couldn't tell. She discreetly scooted back a little, just in case.

"While I am in love, I am afraid it is with none of those people"

"Oh? Then who? Someone from your country?"

Amir blushed even harder.

"Yes, they are"

"Are you close?"

"We are"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"...A man"

Rachel noted how, through all of this, Sanjay had stayed quiet. She kept questioning Amir.

"Does Sanjay know him?"

Sanjay flinched, clearly upset at the thought of Amir loving someone that he knew and was close with.

"He... You could say that" Amir said hesitantly.

Rachel nodded, feeling that that was as close as she would get for now.

"Right. Well I need to go! See you guys later!"

She got up, and started skipping down the mountain, just knowing that those two were going to be together any time now.

* * *

"Master Amir?"

Amir flinched. He wasn't prepared to hear Sanjay's voice, considering he'd been silent ever since their 'discussion' with Rachel.

"Yes, Sanjay?" he replied, thankful that his voice didn't stutter.

"...Who is he?"

Damn. He was afraid of this.

"Who is who?" he asked, deciding to play clueless.

"Who is the man you like?" Sanjay asked. Amir bit his lip.

"I do not wish to tell you right now"

Sanjay was now torn. He could continue to press for information, or he could stay silent. Quite a fight or flight reaction, really.

He chose flight. He couldn't bare it, he couldn't discover the name of the man who had stolen Amir from him...

"Very well. But if you ever want to talk about it, you can come to me"

Amir's heart nearly shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Haha. I'm back! :D I decided that both Amir and Sanjay should have a confidant for their feelings. Sanjay goes to Camellia, Felicity and Soseki. Since Amir does not make an appearance here, you don't need to know his confidants.**

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Sanjay groaned, slamming his head on the restaurant table. His head stung from the impact, but that was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He heard his three main confidants walking to the table, followed by a sigh that sounded like Soseki's.

"Sanjay, what's wrong this time?"

That was Felicity's voice, and although the words were exasperated, her tone was concerned. Sanjay lifted his head.

"Master Amir has fallen in love with someone else"

He heard his own voice crack, but didn't really care. His love, the love of his life had fallen for someone, and he had every right to be upset.

Apparently, his friends thought so too, as they immediately set to consoling him. Soseki and Camellia sat on either side of him, rubbing his back in a futile attempt to calm him down, while Felicity told Clement to make him some Herb Pasta.

"You poor dear. Do you know who it is?" Camellia asked. Sanjay's lip quivered, and he shook his head.

"All he said was that it was a man, from our country, that we both know"

Felicity placed the food down in front of him, but he quickly shoved it away.

"I am not hungry"

That caused all three of them to almost panic. Sanjay never turned down Herb Pasta! He was clearly more upset than ever, and that was very worrisome.

After a while of silent consoling and silent tears, Sanjay glanced at Camellia.

_Should I ask if I can... Go back?_

He quickly shook that thought from his mind. This man that Amir loved was in their own country, and going back would not solve anything. Amir would only move back to confess his love for him, and he did not want to be around for that.

He glanced out the window then, noting how the first leaf of the year was turning brown on one of the trees.

_Soon Master Amir will go back to care for the country, and I will be left here. Alone. As I always am._

* * *

His thoughts rang true. The very next day Amir left to care for the country, and he stayed behind.

Sanjay stayed in the mansion for the entire day. By night time, he had cried himself to sleep. He dreamt... Or rather, he had many nightmares.

Nightmares of Amir hating him, of leaving him for this mystery man. Nightmares where Amir was killed by this mystery man.

But amongst them all, towards the end of the night, there was one dream. One glorious dream.

* * *

_He was sitting at the dinner table with Amir across from him. They were eating, obviously. Suddenly, Amir looked at him. He placed his fork down on the plate, and folded his hands. Amir stared directly at him, making Sanjay a bit worried._

_"Is something wrong, Master Amir?"_

_Amir's face broke into a grin._

_"You haven't figured it out, have you?"_

_"Figured out what?"_

_"The man I love"_

_Sanjay looked back down at his food._

_"No, sir. Do you wish to tell me now?"_

_He heard Amir chuckle._

_"Certainly. It seems you will not figure it out on your own"_

_He looked up, as Amir stood, walking around the table to sit next to him._

_"The man I love would do anything for me. He would serve my every wish. We are best friends, so I would naturally do the same for him, though due to his social standing I somehow feel that he would turn down any of my offers"_

_Amir smiled, looking into his eyes, trying to convey a message that Sanjay didn't quite get._

_"He sounds wonderful. You two will be very happy together"_

_Amir's smile grew, as he leaned in._

_"It would seem we will be"_

_With that, Amir's lips met his._

* * *

Sanjay was jolted awake at that point. Without fully realizing, he began to cry.

That dream, that wonderful dream was a curse set upon him by the Goddess herself. There was no way that would ever, ever happen. And all it did was tease him with the one thing he wanted, but would never have.


End file.
